


Defining Moment

by Floranna



Category: Uncharted: The Lost Legacy (Video Game)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Fluff, Incredible amount of cursing, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floranna/pseuds/Floranna
Summary: This was big. Huge. Permanently life-altering. If she did this, she couldn’t walk away. She wouldn’t be able to do it to the kid.Fucking fucktrucking shit. Having a tapeworm would have been so much easier.
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Defining Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Who Shot AR (akerwis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/gifts).



When it rained, it poured. It wasn’t like she hadn’t known it before, but just now it was smacking her right in the face. Typical. Just typical.

Chloe groaned and laid her head against the sink of the tiny motel bathroom, trying to get some cool comfort out of it. She held the used pregnancy test gingerly, careful not to touch the end where she pissed on. The door of the motel room opened, but before she could even tense up, she heard Sam’s grumbling voice and a rustle of a paper bag.

It was Sam’s turn to get breakfast, so of course it would be hamburgers.

...She wanted a hamburger.

The craving for greasy goodness won over her momentary despair and Chloe boosted herself up, rolled toilet paper around the test and jammed it to the bin and washed her hands. When she got out of the bathroom, Nadine and Sam were already bitching at each other along the familiar lines. Nadine didn’t want a hamburger, Sam did, if she wanted something else she should have gotten it herself, she wasn’t going to do his work herself and so on and so on. In the end Nadine would eat several burgers and Sam would bitch about her leaving nothing for him when he had eaten at least as much. Regular as clockwork.

Chloe quickly grabbed three of them and dug in, feeling like she was about to starve.

The play in front of her went exactly as she had expected, with the added drama of Nadine stealing Sam’s fries. Chloe lifted an eyebrow. Nadine didn’t usually even like fries, so Chloe wondered if she was feeling off. Then Nadine gave her a furtive look that Sam mirrored. Oh right. It was Chloe herself that was off. Usually she was right in the middle of it, calming and egging them on in turns. Not quietly sitting, munching on. Unless something was wrong.

Fuck, they knew her too well.

“I am up the duff.”

There was a short lived moment of silence, broken by Sam inhaling his burger and promptly sounding like he was about to die of a serious case of burger in lungs. Nadine was just frozen, a lump of not yet chewed burger visible at the inside of her cheek. Chloe calmly reached forward and punched Sam in the back, dislodging the piece of burger. It shot itself out with enough speed and force that it stuck itself on the wall next to Nadine’s head, who had restored enough of her faculties to make a face at it.

Sam was still coughing his lungs out when Nadine looked at her pityingly and asked “Did he do it?”

“Unfortunately”, Chloe answered, Sam’s raspy and offended oi was ignored by them both.

“Gonna go to a doctor?” There was no judgement in Nadine’s voice, just enough of a tilt to make it a question. Chloe stayed silent, unsure of what to answer. Sam opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it, remaining quiet. Nadine said nothing more, just looked at Chloe while wiping up the burger on the wall.

Chloe let out an angry huff, still unsure of what to say or how to put her feelings into words. Or to know what she exactly wanted.

“I am already over forty. This might be the only chance of-” And that was the thing. If she had an abortion now, she might never get pregnant again. But her age might make her pregnancy even riskier, not to mention all the shit that was her life beyond these two. Pregnancies and firefights didn’t exactly match. Or climbing. Or leaping off a cliff. Or swinging on a rope. Or all the rest of the dangerous shit she got into in the regular.

And not to mention the time after it was born. They didn’t have a permanent home for fuck’s sake.

Did she even want kids? Fuck.

“Do you… want to keep it?” There was rare carefulness in Sam’s voice, like he was considering every word before letting them out.

She couldn’t believe it, but she actually did. Who would have thought? Not her.

Chloe moaned “Fuck”, and laid down on to the bed, staring at the ceiling. This was big. Huge. Permanently life-altering. If she did this, she couldn’t walk away. She wouldn’t be able to do it to the kid.

Fucking fucktrucking shit. Having a tapeworm would have been so much easier.

Nadine nudged at her side and Chloe was well versed enough to know to scoot to the other edge, making enough space for her. And for Sam, who had followed her. Now they were both clinging on to her and each other like an octopus who was feeling lonely.

“I do. I do want to keep it.” Chloe didn’t want to hear her own voice. It sounded so small.

“Okay” Sam whispered while Nadine just held her tighter.

“Okay.”

***

Chloe sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing some coconut oil on her extended stomach. The official date of the sprog popping out was three weeks away, but who knew when she was actually going to show up.

Behind her Sam was lying naked on the bed, wheezing like he had just ran a marathon.

“How do you still have energy to do that?” He struggled to say, eyes wide and red from exertion. Chloe simply cackled at him, her stomach shaking from her mirth.

“It’s you and your smoking, not “her,” Nadine said while marching out of the bathroom. 

While Sam had managed to stop smoking when it became clear that a kid was actually happening, the years of smoking had still damaged his stamina. Then Chloe saw how Nadine was wearing only a large tank top that only barely covered her breasts. Seeing her in it made Chloe’s mouth dry and the rest of her body heat up again, but Nadine only shook her head and plopped herself down next to Chloe. She stayed sitting straight only for a moment until she let herself fall backwards with a groan. Her head hit Sam’s stomach, who let out a small oof, but did not protest beyond whining how Nadine’s hair tickled. Chloe could clearly see his hand worming up towards Nadie’s head to scratch her scalp. Nadine groaned in pleasure and closed her eyes.

Chloe managed to boost herself off the bed without much huffing and puffing, ignoring the vague noises of offers of help from Sam and Nadine. She let the small draft from the open window cool the sweat on her skin and went to the kitchen to help herself to a snack and orange juice. The cool crispness of it felt heavenly down her throat, and she couldn’t be bothered to remember if it was something she was technically allowed to drink. The vague sandwich-like object filled with Vegemite, jam, tomatoes and what else she could find in the fridge that hadn’t gone bad probably contained something that was bad for her and the baby, but she was too contended to care.

She could hear Nadine and Sam’s snores intertwine into a rather cacophonous noise that would have made anyone sane run for the hills, but Chloe only smiled and drank some more juice.

This was quite a wondrous life.


End file.
